Oracle Smurf (Hero Stories)
"Ga...Ga...Gargamel" '- His first Word' Jacob "Oracle" Smurf '''(originally known as '''Baby) is a Smurf character that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He was brought to the village by a stork from an unknown location. He became the object of affection from all the Smurfs who have known him from that point on. He also exhibited some magical powers that came into use whenever the situation requires it. He can only utter baby-talk words and usually appears swinging a baby rattle. During his young adult years, he fell in love with Hero's daughter Saviour. It was also during this time that he decided to became a sorcerer, with both Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette teaching him everything about magic. Eventually he got married to Saviour, with a wedding similar to that of his Uncle Hero and Aunt Wonder. Personality He is kind-hearted and fun-loving towards anyone, but has an acute sensitivity towards someone who has evil in their hearts. His behavior is typical for an infant, crying only when he needs to be fed or have a diaper change, and having an insatiable curiosity of the world around him, leading him to places that could potentially be dangerous for him When he is a young adult Smurf, he is still kind-hearted and considerate of others. Role Oracle's general role is that of an infant. Occasionally he would display magical abilities that no one would know about, although eventually the Smurfs would discover this fact for themselves. He is usually watched over by either Smurfette, Hero and Wonder, or Papa Smurf, since he is considered the child of the entire village. Sometime after Hero and Wonder's wedding, the couple continued to watch over Oracle as both Uncle and Aunt until they eventually had their first child together, a baby girl Smurf named Saviour. Relationships *'Papa Smurf' acts as an adopted father *'Smurfette ' acts as an adopted mother *'Wonder' also acts as an adopted mother *'Saviour ' is his future wife in his adult years. *'Grouchy' is one of the extreme few to ever warm his heart. *'97 Smurfs' are his adopted uncles *'97 Smurfettes' are his adopted aunties Appearance When he is an infant, he is mostly seen wearing a white sleeper with a white Smurf hat. When he is an adult, he wears the standard white Smurf hat and pants, with a dark blue tank-top with a white five-sided star on it. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor for when Oracle is an Infant would be Julie McWhirter, who voiced the character in the cartoon show. The desired voice actor for when Oracle is an adult would be Justin Briner, known as the voice of Izuku Midoriya aka "Deku" in the FUNimation dub of My Hero Academia. Trivia *Credit goes to Enriquearreguin777 for suggesting his new name. *Credit goes to Vic George for the profile image. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Babies Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Saviour's generation Smurfs Category:Hero's family members Category:People with supernatural power Category:Multiple media universe imports